Entre el cielo y el infierno
by Azunyan-bazinga
Summary: Un demonio se ha renacido en ser humano ahora el infierno quiere volverlo a tener pero el cielo intentará hacer de su alma algo puro pero ¿qué pasa si alguien se enamora de ese humano ? ¿interferirá eso en su decisión de seguir el camino del bien o del mal?.
1. Chapter 1

Ehm… Hola, sí, soy yo otra vez. ¡Tachan! Hehe…

Bueno sobre esta historia tengo que decir que me senté delante de mi ordenador y mis dedos se movieron por inercia, no sé ni lo que escribía pero al final no me ha quedado tan tan tan mal. Si gusta será un fanfic largo de varios capítulos.

Ehm.. sobre "Te perdono por un beso" diré que no tiene segunda parte pero que más adelante sacaré parecidos a ese y con algunas cosas en común.

Sin más:

Enjoy!

Los pasos cada vez se le hacían más pesados, no sabía por cuanto llevaba caminando por esa infernal escuela ni cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese estado. No caminaba en línea recta ahora mismo eso le parecía algo completamente imposible pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué pesaba tanto su corazón? Era algo insoportable, no quería caminar, no quería hablar, no quería existir. Se había metido en una espiral adentrandose en su propio y exclusivo infierno. ¿El vagar por ahí sin rumbo fijo se le llamaba vida? Pues menuda mentira más descarada de aquellos que no saben el verdadero significado de muerte, ilusos repulsivos y detestables.

Su mirada fue cubierta por su fleco mientras sus pies paraban en seco en medio del pasillo siendo observada por los otros estudiantes que cruzaban aquel transcurrido pasillo. Sintió como el tiempo paraba para ella, observo esas caras divertidas y casi burlonas de sus compañeros, por llamarlos de alguna forma. Apretó la carpeta que se encontraba en su mano derecha. Una solitaria lágrima calló desde su cubierto ojo quemando la piel que se interponía en su camino hacia el suelo. Dolía, esa maldita lágrima le dolía desde lo más profundo de su corazón pero aun no podía entender por qué. Dios, ¿ha sido mala? ¿se merece esto? Tan solo quería gritar, gritar y gritar hasta que sus pulmones se marchitaran y se convirtieran en puro polvo de lo que una vez fue algo vital en su cuerpo.

-Beep Beep-

¿Tanto dolor es posible de soportar? ¿por cuánto tiempo, Dios? Quizás se equivoque de persona. ¿Por qué tanto dolor, Príncipe de las tinieblas?.

-Beeep Beeep-

Simplemente termina con esto, morir se ve tan maravilloso ahora… un segundo de dolor descontrolado millones de años de pura paz ¿dónde estaba lo malo? No, era una salida muy buena puede que la mejor.

-Beeeeep Beeeeep-

Y todo por que su corazón se enamoro de un imposible, dime, ¿es esto lo que quería? Creo que no, si tan solo no la hubiera conocido, si tan solo no la hubiera amado ahora… ahora la odiaba por el echo de amarla, ilógico ¿no? Pero así era la amaba y la odiaba, odiaba profundamente a esa perfecta chica. ¿Por qué le haces esto? Solamente pronunciar su nombre era un doloroso puñal que se enterraba en su destrozada alma ¿por qué no podía decir simplemt-

-BEEP BEEP-

"¡AH!" grité totalmente cubierta de sudor dando un salto de donde hace unos segundos había sido mi lugar de descanso. Sentada en la cama miré a los lados rápidamente con un tragar pesado y la mano agarrando mi blanca y empapada camisa blanca. Mi pijama parecía haber salido de un río, totalmente empapado en sudor, sudor de pesadilla, sudor de dolor, sudor de sufrimiento mental.

-BEEEP BEEEP-

Le dedique una mirada de odio al despertador antes de que fuera lanzado por los aires asta dios sabe donde bueno no, perdón, se me calló accidentalmente contra la pared rompiendose. No fue culpa mía, vamos ¿yo? ¿romper algo? De ninguna manera. Genial, estaba siendo sarcástica incluso conmigo misma, soy odiosa.

Rápidamente grité en frustración, no era la primera vez que me sucedía algo así pero de algo estaba segura; sería la última. Con la mano lentamente me quité el pelo de la cara, estaba pegado a ella por el sudor. A veces odiaba mi pelo tan rebelde, tan despreocupado por si estaba bien o no. Gruñí nuevamente levantandome de la cama con agilidad, esta vez se había ganado una buena paliza.

Con la cara desencajada de ira me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación bueno si a aquel cuchitril de apenas una cama y una mesa de noche se puede llamar habitación. Sin cuidado alguno le pegué un golpe tirandola abajo y siguiendo mi camino, no solo con la puerta si a alguien se le ocurriera la estupidez de interponerse en mi camino correría la misma suerte. A veces me llaman agresiva pero no pienso negar algo que realmente soy, claro que quien me lo llama acaba muerto o casi muerto por imbécil.

Ya veía mi destino, la sala del trono. Odiaba ese pasillo de paredes rojas, baldosas negras y blancas junto con su techo blanco al igual que las columnas a veces me llegaba a marear el verlo tan limpio y odiosamente elegante ¿no había una maldita habitación normal aquí? Por desgracia sabía de sobra que no.

Sin permiso me adentre en la sala, aún con la furia reflejada en mi rostro. Sentí muchas miradas en mi, todas temerosas, ratas cobardes. Apreté más mis puños junto con mis dientes. Aquella sala siempre me resulto de lo más señorial, no era mi estilo claro pero había que reconocer que no estaba mal. Había un trono de marfil al fondo enmarcado por dos guardias, hasta el llegaba una alfombra roja de bordes con agujeros, las cortinas raspadas y el casi interminable techo lo hacían resaltar más. Desde allí se podía ver el intenso rojo de las calles, por llamarlas así, y el sonido de lamentos combinado de latigazos resonaba en el lugar. Mi mirada lentamente recorrió el rostro de cada persona que se encontraba en la sala, guardias casi todos. Maldije por lo bajo al no encontrarla, estaría huyendo.

"¿Dónde está esa rata?" pregunté en general con mi rasposa voz. Vi algunos guardias palidecer en ese momento. ¿Se podía ser más miedica?.

Los soldados, cobardes cabezas huecas, empujaron al más pequeño del grupo hacía delante, un gesto de asco se marcó en mi cara al ver tan rastrera acción.

"E-e-ella… e-e-est-" balbuceó con miedo unos metros delante de mi. En ese momento estaba cabreada de no haber sido así incluso me hubiera dado pena, un poco al menos.

"No me puedo pegar todo el día para escucharte" gruñí impaciente por la respuesta, ya me comenzaba a desquiciar.

"Oh vamos es normal ¿a quién no le darías miedo con esa cara?" escuché a mi espalda en tono burlón mientras un brazo se posaba en mi hombro, al lado de mi oreja pude oír una leve respiración. Sin pensarlo dos veces agarré su brazo, di un paso al frente y tire de el haciendo que la chica diera una vuelta por encima de mi y cayera de espaldas al suelo. Un gruñido de dolor se escuchó por su parte, pero no era suficiente. Pisando su abdomen caminé por encima de ella y me giré al quedar enfrente de una golpeada y sin aliento chica. Otros quejidos salieron de sus labios mientras caminaba encima de ella, ahora jadeaba seguramente le dañe el aparato respiratorio, genial.

Con brutalidad la cogí del cuello y la levante hasta que quedamos cara a cara. Era más alta que ella por lo que estaba levantada del suelo completamente mientras pataleaba y agarraba mi mano con las de ella intentando que aflojara, cosa que no haría. Apreté los dientes mirando a esos ojos caramelo que tanto detestaba, mi agarre se hizo más fuerte robando un gruñido de sus labios.

"Maldita rata de alcantarilla ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no juegues con mis sueños?" rugí con furia, aunque no lo pareciera me estaba guardando gran parte de ira la cual aumentó al ver su sonrisa burlona.

"¿Te duele recordarla eh? Agh…" niña controla esa lengua o te acabaré matando, bastarda. "…ahg… no puedo evitarlo… es tan divertido ver enfadada a Yui-chan" respondió de la manera más inocente que podía –poca- con un ojo cerrado del dolor.

"Mhn… oh ¿sí?" acerqué su cara a la mía con amenazantes colmillos asomando por mi boca. "pues a mi me gusta ver como tu respiración es cortada por mis manos mientras miro tus ojos suplicantes de perdón" dicho esto apreté más mi agarré antes de arrojarla al suelo sin cuidado alguno.

Escuché un murmullo a mi alrededor, los guardias seguramente estaban a nuestro alrededor cotilleando como viejas, escoria. Una risa se escuchó en la sala resonando en ella varias veces debido al eco.

Ritsu lentamente se levantaba mientras reía como si no hubiera mañana y realmente no lo habría para ella si seguía así. Su risa cada vez era más fuerte, se reía mientras tenía una mano en su estomago, se reía de mi y yo ni me inmutaba ¿para qué? Cuando acabara su momento feliz habría tiempo para hacerla sufrir.

"Vamos, ¿Tú? ¿Matarme a mi?" se seguía riendo, ahora si que me comenzaba a irritar de nuevo. "no me hagas reír Hirasawa-san ¿cómo alguien que ni siquiera pudo conquistar el corazón de una humana piensa matar a la gran Tainaka Ritsu? Hahaha" Bingo, se había llevado el premio gordo.

Apreté más mis puños y me avalence sobre ella. La iba a matar y no habría más que hablar, necesitaba librar al infierno de esta indeseable rata. Nadie la echaría de menos, o eso creo, tampoco me importa sinceramente. Se había reído de mi amor, dos veces en unas horas. Bien, podía entrar en mis sueños y controlarlos o reírse de mi asta reventar pero lo que no permitiría era que se riera en mi cara de lo más triste que me había pasado en la vida, no, eso no. No todas eran como ella que tenía unas estupendas dotes de seducción con las humanas, no todas podían tener a cualquier humana a sus pies, literalmente hablando ya que se arrodillaban en frente de ellas cuando las iba a dejar suplicando que no lo hiciera.

Me tiré encima de ella y caímos ambas al suelo, ella jugando con mi equilibrio de un rápido movimiento me dio la vuelta quedando encima de mi. Sin perder tiempo e pegué un cabezazo apartandola un poco y desorientandola. Mi oportunidad de oro, la cogí del cuello y la obligue a girar quedando esta vez yo encima.

La miré por un segundo, su pelo caía libremente por su cara tapando gran parte de ella, uno de sus preciosos ojos caramelo estaba cerrado por el dolor mientras el otro me miraba con rabia. Un delgado hilo de sangre le atravesaba la cara, la cual reflejaba furia.

"Vamos cobarde ¡acaba de una vez!" me gritó para seguidamente escupirme en la cara.

Gruñí levantando mi puño con mucha rabia, la cual se reflejaba en mis ojos. Le golpearía tan fuerte que con un solo golpe me bastaría para matarla, maldita rata llegó tu hora.

"Basta" el murmullo se hizo más fuerte. Una autoritaria voz que conocía muy bien se escuchó por encima de todo el murmullo.

Los soldados se ponían en guardia al tiempo que yo y Ritsu dirigíamos nuestras miradas a la derecha. Allí estaba, con una capa roja y cara seria. Nos miraba con superioridad y asco, estaba claro que era ella.

Después de chistar me levanté de encima de la castaña y me puse firme mirandola. Sawako reina del inframundo ¿por qué siempre arruinas mi diversión?. Odiosa, era realmente odiosa ¡todo en este maldito lugar es odioso!.

Miré de reojo como Ritsu se levantaba y se posicionaba a mi lado con cara de fastidio, increíble le fastidia que retrasen su muerte. También me miró de reojo y cuando nuestras miradas chocaron se dirigieron a la vez hacia la reina del infierno.

"¿No puedo ni dejaros solas un segundo?" dijo con asco tras esas palabras.

"Un segundo no son ciento dos años ¿no cree?" respondió insolentemente Ritsu, no era menos de esperar.

"Cállate mocosa no estoy para tus insolencias" respondió secamente mientras se dirigía al trono.

Los guardias a su paso hacían una reverencia. Una mueca de asco apareció nuevamente en mi rostro, pelotas incesantes y repulsivos.

"En ese caso me marcho." Volvió a decir Ritsu mientras la reina se sentaba en su trono. Nos miró aburrida

"De eso nada, tengo algo que decirte" me miró "y a ti también"

Maldije por lo bajo, seguramente me caería otra bronca por matar a aquel guardia o por casi matar a Ritsu o por haberme comido su pastel favorito ¡no pude resistirme, era pastel de fresa!. Vale, ese era mi punto débil, los pasteles.

"Pues desembucha, anciana" dejo caer Ritsu con pereza metiendo las manos en su bolsillo. Esa insolente enana…

"Pasaré por alto lo de vieja" su voz era demasiado gélida como para tomar esa declaración en serio.

Ritsu sonrió de una manera burlona mientras bostesaba, a lo mejor era masoquista y le gustaba estar en líos, quien sabe.

Mis ojos dejaron de mirar a Ritsu para enfocarse en Sawako. Mi mirada se cruzó fugazmente con la de ella pero ni me inmute, al igual que Ritsu parecía que hoy estaba insolente.

"Mhn… Vosotras dos, un demonio se ha conseguido encarnar en una joven chica de instituto y vosotras vais a ir a por ella a la tierra ¿a quedado claro?" soltó de golpe con la misma serenidad.

Abrí los ojos estupefacta al igual que Ritsu y ambas nos miramos. ¿Ritsu y yo en la tierra? ¡La ultima vez que fuimos fue en la época medieval!.

Continuara…

Yo otra vez, ¿qué os parece la idea? Aunque fue corto se da a entender más o menos la idea del fic, por encima al menos.

Espero que os gustara si es así Review y bla bla bla todo eso. xD. Bueno;

Bye bye. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hola. Bueno aquí el segundo cap de esta historia, aunque no gustó mucho pero hehe… después de este capítulo se pone interesante y digo después de este por que se quedan bastantes dudas.

En general el cap solo plantea dudas sin resolver hehe…

Sin más:

**_Enjoy_**

-o-

Me encontraba en una de las habitaciones más lujosas del lugar, en mi opinión el infierno no entendía del todo la palabra lujoso. Junto con Ritsu preparaba mi maleta aunque realmente no sabía que llevar, optando por lo más fácil busqué en mi armario mi ropa preferida y el resto lo compraría allí, en la tierra, donde habitaban esos repulsivos humanos. Criaturas que se creen el centro de todo y realmente no son más que un intervalo que las almas deben pasar para determinar si se merecen el cielo o el infierno.

Ritsu pronto se rindió tirándose en la cama con pesadez, a veces me sorprendía lo floja que era cuando se trataba de "cosas que implican esfuerzo físico" como las solía denominaba ella. No me importó, ni por un segundo paré de hacer la maleta, claro eso fue hasta que una camisa legó volando a mi cara. Niña repelente, simplemente no podía estar un solo segundo sin irritarme. No recuerdo ni una sola vez en la que ella y yo estuviéramos hablando sin insultarnos o pegarnos, siempre era su culpa, esa niña había nacido específicamente para irritarme, aparte de insultarme a todas horas cada vez que tenía oportunidad empezaba una pelea.

La mire, con el ojo que no me tapaba la camisa, media aburrida. Con pereza la aparté de mi rostro y la doblé, no quería problemas, ya tendría suficiente con encargarme de ella allí arriba.

"¿No piensas hacer nada?" cuestiono de manera fría.

"No malgastaré mi tiempo contigo"

Mi voz sonó indiferente. La oí chistar antes de que se callara. ¿Ritsu callada? ¿El fin del mundo? Posiblemente. Ahora que lo pensaba deberíamos llevarnos mejor entre nosotras, quiero decir, no es que me importe si le caigo o no bien pero pasaríamos mucho tiempo juntas en un lugar desconocido y seguramente solo podríamos confiar entre nosotras, ningún humano es de fiar aun menos si se enteraran de nuestro pequeño secreto. Después estaba el adaptarse, no será lo mismo después de tanto tiempo, supongo.

"¿Crees que podrás soportarlo? El no matar humanos quiero decir."

Preguntó de repente cogiéndome por sorpresa. Paré de doblar y la miré, ella también me miró ahora estando sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Aunque no la conociera mucho en sus ojos pude ver un rastro de preocupación. Yo no mostraba signo alguno de ello, mi rostro estaba tan frío e inexpresivo como siempre.

"No lo sé."

"Creo que será muy difícil…." Susurró débilmente Ritsu.

La ignoré, opte por ignorar la debilidad que mostraba en ese momento aunque entendía perfectamente ese sentimiento ¿no hacer nada cuando puedes saber los pecados de cada persona? ¿no matar a un asesino o violador? Realmente sería difícil. Sin decir nada más seguí a lo mío, Ritsu también se levantó y siguió empacando. La cantidad de ropa que había que doblar no era mucha pero hay estaba el problema, teníamos que doblarla ya que ninguna de las dos teníamos fama de ser ordenadas, es más fácil tirar la ropa por la habitación en cuanto te la quitas.

Ambas casi habíamos terminado de preparar las cosas cuando la puerta sonó. Ninguna de las dos nos inmutamos, si era importante acabarían pasando con el tiempo. Se notaba lo poco habladoras que solíamos ser. Otros golpes se escucharon desde fuera seguido de un casi inaudible "¿se puede?". Otra vez ignorado. Finalmente tras otros dos intentos fallidos de que diéramos permiso para pasar, la puerta lentamente se abrió. Una cabeza se asomo por ella, estaba comprobando si había alguien allí. El soldado termino de abrir la puerta y se adentró. Se puso firme ante nosotras y se aclaró la voz antes de hablar.

"Disculpen las molestias, Tainaka-san, Hirasawa-san." Al tiempo que decía nuestros apellidos nos brindaba una leve reverencia con la cabeza. "Nodoka-sama requiere vuestra presencia." Ahora se dirigía a Ritsu. Al no obtener respuesta insistió. "¿Tainaka-sama? ¿Me esta usted escuchando?".

Ritsu al escuchar su apellido lo miró con brevedad e hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole que se retirara.

"Pe-pero… Nodoka requiere su presencia ahora" insistía el soldado ya que era obvio que no iría.

"¿No te ha dicho que te largues?" esta vez contestaba yo interponiéndome entre él y ella.

Lo miré fríamente. Él mantuvo mi mirada por unos segundos antes de que la bajara algo asustado, y se diera la vuelta.

"Disculpad las molestias." Repitió antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

La puerta se cerró y todo continuó normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. Odiaba a Ritsu, sí, pero adiaba aún más a los soldados. Aun recuerdo cuando tenía menos poder y se metían conmigo, meterse con el más débil es de cobardes pero claro allí nadie los juzgaba después de todo estaban en el infierno.

Poco después por fin habíamos terminado de doblar y colocar la ropa. Ahora se encontraban las dos maletas hechas en la cama, la de ella era amarilla, tenía una obsesión con ese color y era muy obvia, solo debías mirar su siempre leal diadema amarilla para darte cuenta.

"¿A qué hora se debía partir?" me preguntó una vez echó la ultima mirada a las maletas.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera, lo que vi no me agradó mucho.

"Hace una hora" conteste indiferente, una cosa es que no me guste lo que veo y otra muy distinta expresarlo.

Un pesado suspiro salió de sus labios. Se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió en ese momento se paró y me miró por encima del hombro.

"Oh, aún es temprano" me dedicó una sonrisa burlona antes de salir.

Claro, se me había olvidado que ella era Tainaka Ritsu la buscadora de líos más grande del inframundo. Aunque algo había que admitir, a veces era divertido estar en líos. Una secarrona media sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. ¿Qué pensaba la reina que Ritsu y yo llegaríamos a tiempo? Vamos, no me hagas reír.

Teniendo esa ideas entre otras en mente me encaminé a la salida. Pasaría mucho tiempo fuera de el infierno y una ultima vuelta por ahí no mataría a nadie ¿no?.

Andaba por un desierto pasillo de baldosas blancas y negras. Mantenía la mirada perdida en la nada mientras caminaba. Por inercia metí las manos en mis bolsillos, no tenía frío ni nada por el estilo era solo una manía que tenía desde pequeña. Algunas veces le decían que ese caminar era bastante chulo, que demostraba mi ego o cosas así ¡Bah! No me importa lo que piensen de mi.

No me di cuenta de lo poco que tardé en salir, en el fondo tenía ganas de dar un ultimo paseo. Las calles apenas estaban iluminadas por la fúnebre luz de las semi-fundidas farolas, la niebla tampoco es que ayudara mucho a ver. El cielo se mantenía encapotado iluminado fugazmente por algún que otro trueno a lo lejos.

Mis pies caminaban por inercia sin ser obligados a seguir un rumbo fijo, en ese momento no optaba por elegir un destino en especial. Mi mente lentamente se fue quedando en blanco, mi cuerpo se relajaba por segundos debido a el sonido de látigos arrancando carne de los huesos y el llanto de almas en penas, todo esto acompañado de leves rugidos por parte de los demonios salvajes, por así llamarlos.

En el final de la oscura calle pude divisar una sombra en el suelo. Al acercarme un poco más pude ver con algo de dificultad un mendigo de rodillas. Era viejo, calvo y solamente se cubría con una fina y rasgada tela blanca que rodeaba su cuerpo. La piel tenía marcas de quemaduras tan fuertes que parecía estar desfigurado. El piso bajo él estaba húmedo debido a las amargas lagrimas que caían sin pudor de sus ojos.

Cuando pasé a su lado me agarró de el pantalón débilmente, debido seguramente a su desnutrición. Se notaba que pedía solamente para comer y no morir allí mismo. Me miró a los ojos con dificultad mientras amargas lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos rojos.

"Suéltame escoria." Dije fríamente antes de zafarme de su agarre y propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la pierna.

Yo no tenía piedad alguna, vamos ¿piedad? ¿qué es eso? ¿se come? Si es así ¿a que sabrá?.

Con pesadez calló al suelo. Unos lamentos llegaron a mis oídos, realmente me sorprendió que siguiera vivo después del golpe. Sin importarme doble por el camino de la derecha y seguí caminando escuchando a mi espalda los quejidos de dolor. Una fría sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

Caminé unos minutos más por las frías calles antes de regresar a la mansión. No tuve más incidentes, el resto del tiempo caminé tranquilamente escuchando lo que denominaba un sonido agradable.

Ya entrando por la puerta escuché un grito de indignación. Lentamente enfoqué mi mirada en el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de audiciones, de allí provino el grito.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a la habitación. Me detuve en la puerta y mire la sala que se constituía apenas de una gran mesa en círculo con varias sillas alrededor de esta. En la mesa había un reloj de bolsillo y unas gafas.

Nodoka estaba sentada en una silla con cara aburrida mientras leía unos papeles. Detrás Ritsu caminaba de un lado a otro, por su apariencia pude ver lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

"¿Es una broma? Sí, tiene que serlo… y.. ¡¿Y si no lo es?!" hablaba prácticamente sola la castaña.

Parece que no era a la única que le cansaba estar con Ritsu, pobre Nodoka. La morena de lentes suspiró.

"Por ultima vez, no es una broma" dijo con cansancio.

"No me jodas ¡no pienso hacerlo!"gritó.

"Apuesto lo que quieras a que sí"

"Ni muerta" gruñó.

"Técnicamente hablando no estas viva" dijo de manera científica colocándose las gafas con el dedo índice. "Tainaka, no tienes opción y lo sabes" finalizó.

"Sí tengo, no voy" finalizó Ritsu sentándose en una silla. Su mano estaba tallándose la sien.

Nodoka en ese momento dio un pequeño brincó de la impresión. La miró como si fuera algo sin descubrir siendo ella la cual lo descubrió, en mi opinión así era, Ritsu no es algo que la ciencia pueda explicar. Una fúnebre sonrisa apareció en mis labios ante este pensamiento.

"¿Q-qué? No puedes… quiero decir no debes…" intentaba encontrar las palabras para hablar una nerviosa morena.

Ritsu seguía sin decir nada ni moverse, estaba pensando. Lo sé por que ella tiene su propia manera de pensar; posiciona el dedo índice en la pierna y da leves golpitos. Desde que conocía a la castaña la había visto hacer varios gestos raros y peculiares en ella para algunas cosas, este era uno de ellos, curioso ¿no?. Yo por mi parte también tengo algunos gestos que me caracterizan como por ejemplo mi forma de escribir, no escribo con la libreta recta como un demonio normal si no que escribo con la libreta levemente girada hacia un lado o mi manía por meterme las manos en los bolsillos mientras camino aunque claro esto solo es una estupidez que me esta desviando de lo importante; la discusión de Ritsu y Nodoka.

Suspiré y mi mirada se volvió fría mientras entraba a la sala. Las dos chicas dejaron su pequeña discusión del deber de las cosas o algo así, realmente no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunté sin rodeos.

Ambas me miraron. Ritsu cogió con asco unas gafas negras y bastante feas de la mesa, se levantó y pasó a mi lado chocando nuestros hombros. De reojo pude ver algo de furia en ella. Retrocedí un poco debido a el golpe en el hombro que me obsequió antes de salir.

Me toqué el hombro con la mano derecha, maldita rata ese golpe no fue nada accidentar ni flojo. Mi mirada fue a encontrarse con la de Nodoka, ella me sonrió. Creo que es el único ser vivo de aquí que aún me sonreía, me gustaba su sonrisa era muy cálida mas no pensaba que fuera necesario que me sonriera.

"¿Y bien?" cuestione.

Una pequeña risita se escapó de sus labios al tiempo que miraba de nuevo los papeles de sus manos. Denominaría esa sonrisa como cómplice pero ¿de qué?.

"Ya sabrás a su debido tiempo" su mirada se desvío a el reloj de bolsillo de la mesa, era dorado y se parecía mucho a los que poseían los condes. "Hablando de tiempo ¿no deberías irte ya? Hace aproximadamente dos horas de vuestra supuesta partida"

Siempre tan preocupada, siempre tan ordenada y decente. ¿Quién diría que es un demonio? Yo si no la conociera tanto lo diría, increíble como pueden engañar las apariencias.

"Mhn…" musité añadiendo un leve asentimiento.

Estaba en la puerta a punto de partir cuando su voz me detuvo. Sin mirarla paré en seco, atenta a sus posibles palabras.

"Ten cuidado… Yui-chan."

Pude sentir el placer que me produjo ese nombre, Yui-chan ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no me llamaban así? ¿Miles de años? ¿Millones?. Sonreí inconscientemente desde la puerta mirando el suelo. Nodoka con unas simples palabras había conseguido hacerme sentir realmente bien, le importaba. Le importaba a alguien en esa infecta alcantarilla llamada infierno. Increíble.

Levanté la mirada ya sin esa tonta sonrisa.

"Tranquila, lo ten-"

"Tú, ¡llegamos tarde! Bueno quiero decir otra vez" Sí señoras y señores aquí estaba Ritsu.

¿¡Cómo demonios se las apañaba esa maldita cría para romper cualquier indicio de armonía que conseguía tener!? .

Con cara asqueada apenas hice un ademán con la mano a Nodoka antes de perseguir a Ritsu. Por el amino, como no, empezamos a pelear. Realmente no sé ni el motivo aunque me hago una ligera idea.

"…Serán míos!" gritaba a mi lado.

"Nunca." Respondí secamente, en esto tan decisivo sería inflexible.

"No me los podrás quitar" fanfarroneo.

"Estoy segura de que podré"

"¿Cómo, eh eh?"

"Fácilmente, tengo más poder que tú"

"HAHAHA, no me hagas reír nadie supera a la gran Tainaka Ritsu"

"Yo lo hago, es más creo que un gatito negro recién nacido y con un lazito rosa en plena fase moe podría superarte" añadí una sonrisa de superioridad a el comentario mientras contemplaba su ira aumentar.

"Mira quien habla, doña no soy capaz de conquistar ni a una humana" imitó pésimamente mi voz.

Esta ve la miré con odio contenido.

"Mira tú maldito… ser, por llamar de alguna forma la escoria como tú, solo te diré una cosa" me paré y la señalé amenazante con el dedo. "… espero que te encuentres un buen hospital ahí arri-"

" ¡UTEDES DOS, MALDITA ESCORIA! ¿¡AÚN ESTAN EN EL INFIERNO!?" Alcance a oír la voz llena de odio antes de empezar a correr junto con Ritsu.

Esa había sido la sutil entrada en escena de Sawako, reina del inframundo y por lo tanto de nosotras. El demonio con más poder, más retorcido y con la voz más horrorosamente increíble para el Rock.

Mi corazón cada vez latía más rápido mientras corría por aquellos pasillos junto a Ritsu. Estaba casi segura de que nos perseguía pero sinceramente no quería mirar hacía atrás para encontrar su espantoso rostro de enfado, su pelo la hacía ver muy peligrosa.

Ritsu sin pensarlo rompió la puerta del cuarto donde estaban las maletas. Lo agradecí internamente.

"¡Esperad!" gritó la reina.

Sí claro como si fuéramos a hacerlo.

Solo temía dos cosas uno los pasteles sin fresa, sin su alma me daban mala espina, y dos a Sawako. Paliza tras paliza, latigazo tras latigazo le ibas cogiendo cierto respeto.

Sin siquiera pararse Ritsu cogió su maleta seguida de mi. Siguió de frente y se tiró por la ventana, también seguida de mi. Entre tirarte por la ventana o recibir un castigo de Sawako la respuesta era obvia. Vale, he de reconocer que en ese momento agradecí el estar con Ritsu, no fue un aterrizaje muy bueno pero sin duda era mejor caer encima de ella que debajo o en el suelo.

"Agh… ponte a dieta" se quejaba la castaña debajo de mi y mi maleta.

Nunca entendía por que habían rosales debajo de las ventanas de la mansión, ahora me hacía una pequeña y dolorosa idea

"Cállate, imbécil" susurré.

Miré a la ventana y encontré a Sawako mirando por ella con los dientes apretados. Miraba lejos ya que yo y Ritsu solímos salir corriendo de vez que quedarnos paradas. Tuvimos suerte, no se le ocurrió mirar hacía el motón de arbustos y rosales justo debajo de la ventana.

Al desaparecer de la ventana no tardé en salir de los rosales, no es que me guste pincharme con las espinas que tienen. Al igual que yo mi compañera salió de los arbustos, un poco más escandalosa y despeinada, con la diadema torcida y la ropa algo desgarrada a la altura de los costados.

"Ni una sola palabra" advirtió cogiendo con asco su maleta.

¿Cómo sabía que aprovecharía esa oportunidad para reírme de ella?.

"No me voy a reír de la situación de todas maneras con verte la cara ya me entra la risa"

Apenas había puesto interés en esa frase. Me dedicó una mirada de odio mientras empezaba a caminar para salir del infierno, ahora mismo sabiendo lo enfadada que esta esa vieja bruja de Sawako no me parece tan mala idea irse del infierno.

En pleno silencio nos dirigimos hacía las puertas del inframundo. Totalmente contradictorio para muchos pensamientos de los humanos las puertas no eran la gran cosa, como casi todo lo que había allí. Lo único bueno que se construye en el infierno son los látigos que raspan asta arrancar la piel, las cadenas que ni el más poderoso de los humanos podría romper ni en un millón de siglos y los pasteles de fresa. Una sonrisa maligna se formó en mi rostro ante este pensamiento. A unas calles de mi destino paré, le dije a Ritsu que fuera que ella no tardaría en ir también.

Ritsu me esperó por una media hora ya en la puerta de madera negra. La puerta parecía normal pero claro la misma palabra lo dice, parecía. Tras la puerta no había nada en cambio para controlar quien sale se hacía un agujero negro que debía ser activado por un grupo determinado de seres, los guardianes de las tinieblas. Dichos guardianes escaseaban por ello se debía estar a la hora exacta para salir de allí si no era así no los encontrarías disponibles. Varios humanos habían visto a los guardianes de las tinieblas tenían el aspecto de la muerte según ellos cuando lo que veían era la entrada al infierno junto con estos seres. Las personas que mueren por unos segundos y son reanimados con aparatos, los cuales no tengo ni idea de cuales son ya que en la edad media eso no existían, veían por un momento a dichos guardianes esperarles, la famosa luz que se ve al morir solamente es una alucinación de la mente humana. Ahora bien ¿de dónde se sacaron que los guardianes tienen guadaña? Nunca he visto uno con guadaña y he visto muchos en mi vida. Esto me lleva a pensar que se lo inventaron para asustar aun más a la población y controlarla mejor, un humano asustado siempre busca apoyo, los superiores en la superficie sabían eso y lo aprovechaban.

Por suerte la castaña tenía una amistad con uno de los guardianes lo que nos permitiría salir de allí sin problemas, mientras yo hacía de las mías ella ya lo habría llamado. A todo esto ¿no es increíble que le cayera bien a alguien? A mi me lo parecía.

"Aún no me creo lo que te van a obligar a hacer" decía secamente el guardián a una seria castaña.

Sin interrumpir me puse al lado de la castaña, la cual me envió una leve mirada antes de seguir la conversación.

"Yo tampoco me lo pude creer, todo por ese maldito diablo reencarnado"

"Suerte, la necesitaras" dijo por ultimo al percatarse de mi llegada.

La puerta se abrió y un agujero negro apareció de la nada. Desprendía luz negra, aunque mucha gente lo ignorara sí que existía la luz negra. Ambas con las maletas mirábamos el vórtice enfrente de nosotras, algún que otro pequeño rallo se divisaba dentro de la oscuridad.

"Aún no" advirtió el guardián, abrir la puerta conllevaba su tiempo si no era así podrían aparecer en cualquier parte.

"¿Dónde has estado?" preguntó Ritsu.

"Haciendo unas cosas"

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

"Cosas… divertidas"

"No me gusta como suena eso"

Ambas sonreímos de medio lado, sonrisas cómplices. Se escucharon pasos de guardias a lo lejos corriendo.

"Han llegado" me dijo con una sonrisa. "sabía que no podíamos salir de aquí de una forma normal, ¿no te podías estar quieta?" me miró alzando una ceja.

"Mhn…" fue todo lo que obtuvo de respuesta.

"¡Allí esta!" gritó el capitán de los guardias.

Miramos sincronizadamente hacía atrás. Un grupo de más de veinte guardias venían corriendo a por nosotras. Lentamente pasamos la mirada a la otra, sonreímos de manera seca y asentimos levemente.

"No, esperad" gritó el guardián al ver nuestra determinación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin hacer caso del guardián nos tiramos a la puerta. Mientras éramos arrastradas por el agujero pude ver la cara de desesperación de los guardias.

"¡La reina nos matará! ¡A POR ELLAS!" fue lo último que oí antes de que el agujero negro fuera cerrado por el guardián, cellando así las dos dimensiones por separado nuevamente.

Aquí empezaba todo. Solo espero que no sea tan movido como el salir del infierno, no tengo ganas de ser perseguida, pincharme con rosales o meterme en vórtices sin terminar de ser preparados. Maldita sea, ahora que lo pienso ¡donde demonio vamos a aparecer!.

_Continuara… _

-o-

Bueno espero que les gustará y vuelvo a decir que las dudas se aclararán en el siguiente capítulo así como que fue lo que Yui hizo para cabrear a los guardias o de que discutían Nodoka y Ritsu.

Emh… ¿review? Porfi. (?)

Nos leemos. Bye bye. ^^


End file.
